The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Danharpurcrown’.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program made by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in 1999 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is a proprietary cultivar designated E-703 (unpatented). The male parent is a proprietary cultivar designated E-110 (unpatented). ‘Danharpurcrown’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by leaf cuttings. The cuttings are apical cuttings; no more than two expanded leaves and three to four immature leaves evident. Asexual reproduction of ‘Danharpurcrown’ was first performed December, 2000, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.